We're not gonna mess it up this time
by For you I will.tlg
Summary: So much happeing with all the winx members and when Riven pretends to be with the witchs to protect Musa and guess who else..They all find out something about Musa's destiny will they be able to protect her and will the winx be over forever?suckat reviews
1. Musa's secret

_**So I'v always loved winx and decided to write winx fanfics so this is my first one so if it's not really good im use to differentnesses. But I'm really tired of winx being all about Bloom and Sky.. my favorite charicters are Musa and Riven and there never in the show as a couple so if bloom and sky should be inthe story more tell me and ill add them its just me being all musa riven crazy(:**_

Musa's POV

I'v been through countless life threatening exsperences, but this was the scariest I've ever faced. I sat in my dorm's small bath room crying like a little baby. Which is ironic. Me and Riven have never had a great relationship, but finally things seemed well normal and he finially told me he loves me. But then things went way to far that stupid night and so here I am crying. In a bath room. Hideing from everyone. Because I'm the first Alfea student EVER to get pregnaunt, without being married, before graduation. The one thing I always told my self when I watch a show like secret life, or teen mom is I will neve be them. But here I am 17 and pregnaunt. Me and Riven just got to a good place I can't ruin it. I needed to talk to any part of winx. I left the bath room after trying, and feeling to hide my crying. In the lifing room was Layla and Stella. Who once they saw me jumped off the couch.

"Musa! you can cry! What happened I swear if it was Riven..." Stella said.

"We'll make him a Rachel" Layla finished.

I smiled at my protective friends. "It's not his fault but can we talk... I need help"

"Okay something's up spill Muse" Stella said.

"I- I'm pregnaunt" I said imedently busting into more tears when two of my best friends gasped.

"Is it Riven's" Stella asked.

"STELLA" Layla scolded her.

"WELL DUH WHO ELSE WHY ME everything was perfect with me and him now this I can't screw it up again he can't know"

"Well you can't exacly hide it" Layla said.

"Yeah the mood swings, cravings, not to mention you going from what a size 1 to 10 in 9 months and no offcourse he won't notice the kid" Stella added.

" Stella calm down... I know that that's why I'm thinking about (whisper) not having it"

"No! you can't do that what if Riven does find out and you know it would kill you after it knowing you killed your baby" Layla yelled.

"Then what am I suppose to do. I can't do it. I can't disapoint Alfea and winx and RIven"

"This will never disapoint us okay we're you sisters so don't even add us to your hormonal pitty party" stella snaped.

I cryed. What's wrong with me. Are all preggers people this way this sucks. "I I dont know what to do"

"TALK TO YOUR OVER HAIR JELLED BOY FRIEND"

"There's nothing wrong with his hair"

"It's like a porky pine standing straight up! Don't tell me it's not overly gelled"

"Well I'd be lieing a lil but.. OMG I just relized I'm disapointing my kindome to my dad's gonna kill Riven then me I have to hide this." Then the rest of winx came in.

"MUSA! what's wrong" All of them yelled.

"Stella Layla you tell them"

"That jerk face looser who I have never approved of and never will and needs to learn belly shirts only work for girls and how to fix hair I mean he lives with my Brandon he should learn something bout at least his hair..."

"Stella the point what's wrong with Musa" Bloom interupted.

"Just let me Stella... "

"well it's a long story" Stella argued with Layla.

"How is 'Oh Musa's pregnaunt and is considering killing it and long story"

"What!" Flora, Bloom, and Tecna yelled.

"No Musa you ca..." Then the door opened to Faragonda.

"Girls it's late freshmen have an important test in the morning please go to sleep"

"We will Ms.F" Musa said"and girls I'm doing it" then I walked off in to my room. Layla can sleep in the living room. This new rooming thing I'm use to a room of computers and music now me and Layla have a awsome room. Wouln't be suprised if Flora and Tecna had some kinda robot flower or something, And Bloom and Stella never shut it bout Sky and Brandon. Eventually I unlocked the door and Layla went to bed knowing to leave me alone. Sleep was impossible so I deccied to watch tv. Ofcourse all that's on is 16 and pregnaunt. After about 2 hours of it I was in a ball loudly crying. Soon winx was in there with me. " I can't do it. I need to leave just for a few days I need to think bout keeping my baby"

"We understand" the all said hugging me. I turned into my enchantix and flew I called Riven but expected a voice mail and 3:30 in the morning. Nope my luck he''s awake.

"Muse what's wrong"

"Look Riven we need to brake up"

"What why everything's good with us for once"

"Umm I just need to leave here for a little while"

''I'll come with you"

"No!"

"You don't want me to?"

"No that's not it Riven I I I gotta go" I hung up and walked.

Stella's POV

I can't believe she isn't back. She said a few days it's been nearly a week. And now I'm trying to shop but no I keep geting interupted by thinking if she actually killed a baby.

"Stella!" a familer voice yelled at me.

"Riven you don't look so good"

"Well she dumped me in a phone call and is now missing. She wouln't even tell me why. I bet there's someone else. It's Jered isn't it..."

"No Riven I can't tell you"

"You have to I can't loose her again. I love her I need to know"

"Fine but don't tell her I told you. She's afraid of disopointed Alfea, her kingdome, winx, you and who know's possibly that tree over there"

"Why what happened is she okay"

"Riven she's pregnaunt"

Then he did somthing I only seen him do on rare ocasions when Musa's around.. He smiled compleat full on smile"Really why didn't she tell me"

"She's afraid it'll mess y'all up agian"

"What I told her I love her that I'm never leaving again"

"She said she needed a few days to think she was considerign apportion but then a episiode of i think teen mom changed her mind which is supriseing coz those girls are misserable"

"Well I'm calling her and finding her" then he ran off hair not even moving...

"Knew it jell compleatly" i said to my self.

Riven's POV

"Pick up Musa pick up"

"I did" she sounded like she was crying.

"Please come home. I miss you I love you"

"If you knew you wouln't ''

"MusaI know your pregnaunt and I'm never going to leave you okay I love you and our child"

"The school and I'm going to be queen in well many years but"

"Musa what happened to the Musa that doesn't give a crap what people think"

"Well the hormonse kinda keep her away sometimes but your right"

"Come home please"

"I will I'm on my way I love you"

"I love you to muse"

_**So should I leave it here and make it a one shot or continue review and tell me what you think**_


	2. Missing Princess

_**Thanks for the reviews(: This chapter is going to show whats happing with every one. And I'm working on my spelling it was just REALLY late when I wrote chapter 1 and I'm a crappy speller anyways so... well you know the rest dont own winx tear tear boohoo blah blah chapter 2(:**_

Chapter 2

**With Musa**

Musa decided to leave her home planet in a few days. She was nerves about seeing Riven, and upset that how everyone considered her the tough one she couln't even tell her boy friend about there baby. She wasn't putting to much pitty on that, she was just happy he wasn't mad.

**With Stella and Brandon**

"How could she just leave.. and leave me to tell him! I understand time to think but it's been over a week." Stella complained to Brandon, who by now really wasn't listening.

"Yeah that's great." Brandon said, trying to concentrate on the TV.

"Great! Do I look like a freakin therapist to them. Really Musa I can handle but him. I've never liked him she should have picked Jared! At least he can keep it in his pants! BRANDON! are you listening."

"Yeah you need a therapist and pants..."

"Brandon!" Then Stella used her power to shoot the TV.

"Hey!"

"No one and I mean NO ONE ignores a princess EXSPECIALLY this princess!"

"I-I-I'm sorry honey it's just hover bike races only come on 2 months a year and-and uh" When Stella had a angry moment it scared Brandon to where he couldn't say whole sentences which ticked Stella off more. Then Riven came in really not helping.

"She's still not ba-... What happened to the TV!"

"I wasn't listening or something"

"Brandon don't think I won't shoot you!"

"You love me you. You couln't do that"

"Ever heard of tough love. So Riven anything from Muse?" She imedently regreted asking.

"She said she'd be home soon, but didn't tell me where she went I'm worried. What if someone hurts her."

"Riven she'll be fine"

"But how do you know! You wouldn't understand" Stella said a little hurt, but knew Riven only thought about 3 things. His self, Musa, and more him.

"How do you know"

"Is your girl friend pregnaunt with your child missing!"

"Uh no... but my best friend is! This is hard for all of us Riven."

"I know I'm sorry I'm just so stressed and.."

"Go walk or something just get out of this school" really she ment 'leave me alone I'm not a therapist'.

"Okay. Thanks Stella" He said hugging her.

"Whoa whoa whoa no touchie girl friend Riven" Brandon said.

"And I thought I was the overly jealous one" Riven said laughing as he left.

"Really honey it's just a hug" Stella added kissing him on the cheek.

**With Layla and Nabu**

"I just can't believe it was Musa. Stella or Bloom I'd expect, but Musa and Riven. I just hope he don't get all jealous phsyco and screw it up."

"He only does it because he loves her. She knows that they both have a anger problem. Other than that they belong together."

"i know but their relationships so fragile. I'm worried somthing will go wrong it's just a feeling I can't get to go away."

"Layla, love, don't worry everything will be just fine."

"I hope so..."

**With Flora and Helia**

"Sweetie I'm worried what if something bad happens. Riven and Musa don't have the best luck." Flora said snuggling into Helia.

"Don't worrie Flor. Everything will work out it always does."

"I hope your right."

"I am now come on I have a suprise for you."

"Helia I'm not really in a suprise mood"

"Just come with me"

They went to his room and he got a book off a shelve. "Look my poems"

"They was published. That's great Helia"

"Yeah and they want me to move to the Poeticrealm."

"But that's so far away.. We'd never get to see each other"

"No Flora I want you to come with me... and marry me"

"Helia I don't know I'm still in school and..."

"I know just think about it"

**With Bloom and Sky**

"Bloom please just come back with me you are already powerful"

"Sky I want to but I need to finish school"

"Bloom I can't stay here much longer my kingdome needs me and I need you"

"Fine I'll come"

**With Riven**

Riven walked in the allies of Magix for hours. He just wanted Musa back, but he had no idea where she went.

"Riven" a familer voice called. He turned around and found out it was Darcy

"What do you want"

"I can help you. I noticed that Musa is gone"

"Yeah. I just want her back."

"I can help just let me do a spell."

"No."

"I'm not going to hurt you see I'm alone no Trix anywhere see."

"Fine but dont hurt her"

"Don't worry" she did a evil grin and did a spell...

**Well chapter 2 is done as you can probley tell I had no idea what to do for Tecna and Timmy so any ideas for them or chapter 3 tell me please. so Review please(:**


	3. Phone call

_**um really got nothing to say... so chapter 3... ooh yeah dont own winx:P**_

**Chapter 3**

**With Musa**

I havn't really been home since I started Alfea almost 3 years ago. I didn't relize how much I missed it, how much I don't want to leave. But I know that I can't hurt Riven and my friends by not coming home. They don't even know where I am to begin with, know them they probably think I'm missing. I guess I really should start packing... or maybe I can stay just one more day.

"Princess Musa?" one of the butler people said.

"Yes. Do you need something Henery"

"Ms. Musa you keep forgeting it's my job to ask you that."

"I'm sorry it's just been a while since I was princess Musa." I laughed thinking of how I wanted away from royalty, which is why this is my first time home in three years, but now I don't want to leave it.

"It's fine Prin-

"Henery please call me Musa just Musa none of that princess stuff okay"

"FIne then Musa your fauther would like to see you"

"Thanks Henery" great I knew this was coming. I knew he would eventually ask why I came home out of no where in the middle of my last year at Alfea. My dad wasn't Riven's biggest fan to begin with and now... poor Riven I'm really going to miss him. I finally got to my dad's office.

"Dad?..."

"Yes Musa honey come in." An akward silence covered the room as I sat down at my dad's desk.

"Did you want to talk to me?.." _please say no please._

"Yes, um not that I'm not thrilled your back, but you havn't came back in years is something wrong."

"I needed time to think, I should have probably went home a week ago but I just don't want to leave."

"Then stay. There isn't much time left at Alfea I'm sure you can work something out."

"I really wish I could dad.."

"but... you can't leave your friends and that boy"

"His name's Riven and it's more than that"

"The school?"

"No dad I-I-I'm..."

"You're pregnant aren't you honey"

"How did you..."

"When your mom and I had you we both stuttered like a idiot as you are" I smiled I thought I was doing pretty good. Well he's taking it better than I thought.

"I love you dad"

"I love you to honey and don't be scared okay Riven loves you. I'm sure he's really worried why don't you go home at the end of this week. Just promise me you'll visit with my grandchild."

"I'll even come back for a while this summer."

**With Stella **

I was in one of those half asleep, bother me and die moods, when offcourse my phone rings. I was going to let it go to voice mail when I reconized the ringtone.

"Musa! Where the hell are you! Are you okay? why arn't you home yet?"

"Relax I just went home for a little while. I'm coming home Friday night."

"It's about time!" she laughed on the other end. "I'm seriouse do you know how much drama's here. And Riven is in mental mode he hugged me and do you know how much thinking of desinging baby outfits stoped me from blasting him! Really he about hugged Brandon to. He needs you. but any ways boy or girl I need to know what color to make the dress."

"Stella breath. Be nice to Riven it can't be easy on him, since his mom left and I left so take it easy. And I'll llisten to all ya'lls drama when I get back and Stella I have no idea the gender and if it's a boy it's not wearing a dress."

'' But do you know how hard it is to make cute boy cloths"

"I'm sure you can do it"

"Just have a girl okay"

"I'll try as hard as I can..."

"Good. I'm going to tell the other girls."

"Just not the guys I want to suprise Riven"

"Okay I'll make them swear on uh Kiko not to tell them."

"Wow Stell see you guys soon"

"K bye Muse". I hung up finallly I'm not the drama therepist any more. I ran into the living room.

"Stella what's wrong" Flora asked.

"Obviously something big notice her breather and jumping and uh sqealing" Tecna pointed out.

"Spill Stella. What did Brandon do" Bloom asked.

"No I'm not ya'll therepist anymore."

"huh" all of winx said together.

"Sorry for having problems" Layla said.

"It's fine but Musa's coming back Friday she just called me" then we all sqealed "But the guys can't know she wants to suprise Riven"

"Okay" the girls agreed.

**With Brandon Sky and Nabu**

"Wait so your leaving me and Nabu alone with Riven" Brandon complained.

"I have to go back to my kingdome,,, I happy Bloom want's to go"

"Sky Bloom doesn't want to leave Alfea means everything to her. But she cares more about you." Nabu pointed out.

"But she said"

"Fine means, I really want to graduate and become gaurdien fairy of Sparx, but I'll leave a few months from my dream for you. Your lucky I love you, in girl"

"How would you know"

"Layla told me. Bloom said that Sky"

"I-I- I can't just make her leave but I can't loose her"

''Talk to her if you two are really ment to be you'll be together."

"Your right I can come visit and we can be together still and she can graduate. I can't take her dream from her."

**With Flora**

I don't know how I'm going to do this. I love Helia but I can't leave yet not after how hard I worked.

"So Flora we need to leave in 2 weeks"

"Helia look I'm not going, after how hard I've worked to graduate I just can't leave."

"What about us" is he seriously asking me that?

"If you really love me you'll find me after graduation"

"Flora I..."

"Goodbye Helia I love you" I kissed his cheek and walked away before the tears came.

**With Bloom**

I sat in my room thinking of how in a few weeks I'd be leaving all my work with nothing. Well I'd have Sky but still. That's when he called me.

"Bloom look I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, I relize now you worked hard you want to graduate and I'm not going to stop you. I'll visit and after you graduate we'll work something out. Just know I'll always be here don't be scared to tell me next time"

"Really Sky your okay with me staying." I said smilling.

"Offcourse princess I know how hard you worked. And our love is stronge enough to make this work."

"I love you Sky"

"I love you to Bloom"

**With Tecna and Timmy(thanks for the help with them everyone who told me ideas(:)**

"I just can't belive after 3 years of living with me she didn't relize how unlogical sex is before marriage."

"Tecna it's not that bad Musa's a big girl now, she loves Riven he loves her"

"I'm against it what if he screws up like always. Do you know all that could go wrong"

"What could possibly go wrong their people not computers"

"We'll let's see Riven has low tollerence. Musa's going to have these psyco cravings having him go all over Magix for food. She's going to break down crying or possible yelling all the time. The baby will constitly kick her. She'll loose sleep over disconfort. Everytime it moves it could get caught in body parts and hurt. Sometimes things go wrong and blood comes out instead of water. She'll hurt all the time and if she don't watch the cravings will have to work really hard to work off the extra pounds. Not to mention all that could go wrong in delivery"

"Okay I get it I really don't need to know about delivery."

"Fine but a lot could go wrong just saying."

**With Riven**

Darcy took RIvne in a dark building "What's going on"

"I lied. I still love you Riven I want you back"

"I never really loved you. It was a spell"

"I can do another one"

"No. Listen witch when Musa get's back I can't mess up again. Look she's pregnant and she needs me."

"We'll I can easly change to baby problem"

"Hurt either of them and I swear"

"You won't care"

"huh" Then Darcy did her spell on him.

"So do you care about Musa"

"yea- uhh" then his eyes turned black and the spell took him over. He did a evil little grin. "Not at all, but no need to hurt the baby."

"We'll see"

**So will Flora and Helia last?ll Bloom still decide to stay with Sky? Will Musa and the baby get hurt? Is Riven really under a spell? I'll update as soon as I can. Review(:**


	4. Spells

_**Okay so Chapter 4 is finally here (:. I'm going to try to upload chapter 5 and possibly 6 soon because I'll be at the beach for a week then I have color guard camp. Then my first year of high school!:D but enough of my personal life heres the next chapter of We're not gonna mess up this time.**_

**Chapter 4**

**With Riven**

The stupid witch doesn't think Musa told me how to over power her spell. True for a second I forgot and the spell started to over power me, but then I remembered Musa saying "Next time just think of something you truely love, and you can over power her spell". So I thought of Musa and our unborn baby, Darcy's little spell didn't stand a chance. It really sucks that I have to act all spelled to keep the only ones I truely care about safe. After about a week of Darcy rambling on and on about way to many plans let Riven go out. Red fountain and Alfea was the only places with a shield that way Dracy would be out of his life. Alfea was closer so i ran into the school property. As soon as I stopped running my phone rang. With Musa's ringtone.

"Musa! Are you okay? How's the baby? When are you coming back? Where are you? Why are you just now_"

"Riven calm down, one question at a time! Okay so, Yes both me and the baby is perfectly fine. I've been in my realm with my dad, and I'm walking on Alfea's campus now. Happy!"

Then I seen Musa walking on campus. I've almost forgot how beautiful she is. She's almost glowing, but isn't that what pregnant thing or just Musa being a fairy?... Musa was wearing a red t-shirt with Royalty Rocks writen in black curseve on the front, and Princess Musa on the back with a sparkly music note, cut off ripped shorts and low tops. Her dark blue waist length hair was down and curly.

"You look amazing my princess." I knew I had to tell her about Darcy, but she just got back I can spare a few minutes. I pulled into a tight hug and kissed her head.

"Not so bad yourself" she giggled.

I have to tell her. " Musa we need to talk".

"Am I in trouble" she said stealing my signiture smirk.

"No" I laughed. _'but I may be'._

I took her hand and led her into Alfea's forest.

"So what's up Riv?"

"Do you remember your freshmen year how I was a compleat jerk" _'well duh Riven she loved you then to... How do I deserve her._

"Well yeah, but it was a spell Riven no one's still upset about it. Pluss it was two years ago. Riven is something wrong" She asked not even trying to hide the worrie in her voice.

"Well I was worried about you so I took a walk. I ran into Darcy and she tricked me into thinking she could help. She tried to spell me but I remembered what you said about stopping it so I thought of you and our baby. Now I'm tricking her because without it she's going to kill the baby and probably you. I have to trick her long enough to find a way to stop her and her sisters. I'm so sorry, I know this isn't what you thought of as a welcome home present."

"No Riven it's way to dangerouse. And your going to have to act like you love her. And she'll make you hur_"

"I'm not going to do anything with her. She knows that part of the spell didn't work. But she won't hurt me as long as she thinks I'm helping her. Look if I don't she'll kill you and the baby So I'm going to trick her and get rid of the trix for good this time."

"Riv what if they find out. They'll kill you it's to dangerous."

"I have to, if something happened to_"

"And what about you Riven. I can't loose you and I defenitly can't raise a baby by myself!"

"You won't I promise. Okay so today she's starting her plan so this is it. I have leave you and say somethings. Just please remember I don't mean it and it's pretty much the oppisiote of what I really mean. I'll meet you here at midnight okay." Then she tightly hugged me.

"Riv you don't have to do this there has to be anothe way."

"Musa you have no idea how strong they are now. Untill we find another way this is our only choise."

"I've beaten them before let me fight!" she argued.

"No. It's way to dangerous, and your weaker pregnant. Your not getting your self hurt and doing nothing to injure this baby."

"Fine just promise me you'll be carefull. I should get to my dorm the girls are probably worried."

"Okay see you later"I kissed her and then bent down eye level with her stomach. " Daddy's gonna keep that bit-"

"Riven! Launguage!"

"I mean witch away from you and mommy. I love both of you." Then I kissed Musa again.

"I love you to. Your gonna be a great dad." She smiled and walked off

**In the dorm**

All the girls was sitting on the couch watching TV when Musa quietly opened the door.

"Yo girls miss me" She yelled.

"MUSA!" winx yelled running to her all hugging her.

"Does Riven know your back yet?" asked Layla.

"Yeah I just seen him"

"So do you know what your having yet" Stella asked.

"Stella I'm only almost 2 months ask me in about 2 more months"

"Fine. It's still wearing a dress"

"Stella sweetie I don't think Riven will let his son wear a dress.'' Flora said.

"Why not. OO he doesn't want his son dressing better does he. Well I can make him one to no problem."

"Stella, I will do anything if you get Riven in a dress." Musa said then every one busted out laughing. Then Tecna's phone went off.

"The guys want us to meet them downtown."

_'Well I thought I'd get a little time before our little plan started'_ Musa thought.

"Musa you feel like going out" Bloom asked.

"Yeah I've been princessesofied for the past almost month I need a night out."

They all changed into the season 4 date outfits.

"Let's go" said Stell. Then Kiko ran up.

"Oh Kiko wants to go" Bloom said.

"Take him he never goes anywhere" Flora said. Then Bloom put the rabbit in her purse.

**The group date**

Riven walks over to Musa and whispers in her ear. "Once we get to the park is where I have to do it. Just remember_"

"I know you don't mean it meet you at midnight." Musa whispered back then kissed him. "Just be carefull baby"

"I will he said" smiling and pushing a piece of hair out of her face. " I love you"

"I love you to"

"So Sky when do you have to leave." Bloom asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Next Tuesday"

"But Sky the dance is Wendsday"

"I'm sorry princess I'll be to the next one. I promise."

"You better." she said flirtidly and kissed him.

"We'll make this work I promise."

"I know it'll be hard, but we can make it work. We belong together."

"I love you" Bloom smiled.

"Layla I missed you" Nubu said as he hugged Layla.

"I missed you to babe" Layla kissed him. " Hey I know you just got back from visiting your parents, but my dad wants to see us tommorow for some reason."

"I'll go any where with you baby" Then they kissed.

"Stel I have a suprise for you" Brandon said.

"OO What is it snockums"

"You'll have to wait and see." Then they started making out.

"Look at them over there all kissy and mean one is having a kid they have their whole lifes it's so illogical."

"Well maybe they care about each other"

"We care about eachother and we're not making out in the middle of down town"

"I know Tecna it's illogical" Timmy said a little annoyed.

"Timmy are you okay."

"I'm fine Tecna I just need some uh air"

"Your out side"

"I need a walk"

"I'll go with you"

"Alone Tecna."

"Flora are you sure"

"Yes I'm graduating. Come find me if you really do care for now I think it's best we end it" She said holding back tears.

"I will come find you Flora I love you. Please before I leave come to my reading tomorrow night"

"Okay I will and you better find me. I'm going to miss you. I still do love you remember that I just can't do that much of a distant relationship with school ending"

"I understand Flo. You'll always be in my heart. Just do me a favore don't fall for anyone while I'm gone."

"I promise no one could replace you Helia" She said kissing him on the cheek.

**The park**

"Are you ready" Riven whispered.

"As I'll ever be. Are you?"

"No but we have no choice... God Musa I can't do this any more." Then everyone turned around. Only Musa could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes saying that.

"Riv-riven" Musa tried her best to sound hurt. Then Riven's eyes made her acting no act.

"No I can't be tied down by some knocked up gansta princess."

Musa tried not to laugh at the gansta princess part but instead gasped. "Riven love you don't mean that."

"I never really loved you. I knew you would get pushed into doing it." Riven was having a harder time saying it than she was listening.

"Riven no"

"Musa it's over okay let's just end it now."

"The baby"

"I don't care about it. It means as much to me as you do. Nothing. I don't want it and I don't want to be a teen dad."

"Well it's to late for that" Musa said before running off making it look like she was crying. Which almost killed Riven.

"Riven what the hell" Bloom yelled.

"See I told her you was a screwed up jerk but no she loves you to much" Stella yelled.

"You was right" Said Riven with a smirk.

"Go to hell Riven if we ever see you near Musa or any of the girls agian we'll all kick your ass got it." Brandon threatened.

"Like you can take me." Riven said as he got on his bike and left.

"What a jerk" the girls said. " We should get back for Musa."

**The dorm**

Musa sat on the couch watching TV. True the words hurt, but she knew they was fake so she was fine. Laughing at That '70s show. Then the girls walked in.

"Musa we expected you to be crying". Then Musa explained everything.

"Aww that's kinda sweet" the girls said.

"Yeah but I'm worried"

"He's strong. He'll be fine."

Musa looked at her phone. " I have to go meet Riven."

Then Musa walked into the forest and saw Riven.

"Are you mad"

"No. You told me many times you didn't mean any of it I understand."

"Good" He smiled and kissed Musa. "Your the best girl friend ever. Oh the witches plan on kidnapping you on the next field trip. So I talked to Faragonda me and you are hanging out on campus with a sub. Your taking a test here instead."

"Thanks Riv. Why do they want me"

"Something about a hidden power coming out, deseny, and the baby. I tried to find out more but they stoped talking when they seen me. But theres a book I'll get it for you."

"Thanks Riven. Why don't you stay her tonight I don't wanna be alone. And Faragonda's playing the baby's heart beat tomorrow"

"Wouldn't miss it" he said with a smile. "The witchs think I'm a Red Fountain. So they want contact me so we're safe."

"Good, let's get back to the dorm." Riven took Musa's hand and they went in the winx dorm. Which has yet again been redone. An extra room was added now Layla rooms with a few pixies and her fairy pet, and Musa's by herself exept for her pixie and her fairy pet

"Riven we're so sorry we had no idea." said the winx.

"It's fine I understand. Just make sure they stay away from Musa okay"

"We will. No matter what"

_**So what's Branon's suprise. What will happen with Helia and Flora. Why is Timmy so akward with Tecna. What does Layla's dad want. And well I need to make Bloom more interesting.. But why does the trix want Musa and will Riven's plan work. Is the baby healthy? you know what to do to find out(review tehee)**_


	5. The Book

_**I decided this story will have 21 chapters and possibly a sequal... depends on y'all(: This chapter doesn't show the other couples but the next chapter is just them to make up for it. I put a poll up for this story... what should musa's baby be(: This so far is my favorite chapter. Hope you like it to.**_

_**I don't own anything exept my characters and realms and the flames of peace,**_

**Chapter 5**

**Musa**

I was in a deep sleep dreaming about Riven. Before all this drama with the witches and even though I love it the baby. Right when the dream got to a good part something felt wrong. I woke up placed my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. Up untill now I thought I'd avoide morning sickness, since I'm almost 2 months and it's suppose to end at 3-4. It was really early on a saturday morning. I really shouldn't be up till hours after everyone else not more likely hours before. I was so happy that I was more than likely going to avoid the morning sickness stage. Why now, did the baby really need this. I got up after about 20 minutes I got up and brushed my teeth. I heard my phone ringing and ran to it.

"Hey Riv. What's up?" I asked still a little sickish from my 20 minutes of puking up everything I have ever ate.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My morning sickness just kicked in today" I whined.

"Oh I'm sorry" then he started to whisper. "I found the book. Can I come over?"

"Yeah just let me wake the girls up and get dressed."

"Okay so in a hour?"

"Yeah see you soon" I hung upand yelled "Get up"

Soon the rest of winx slowly and sleepedly walked in.

"Musa, your the freakin music fairy which means your load enough as is so no need to yell!" Stella said.

"I'm sorry, but Riven's on is way he got the book"

"Really, that's great Muse. Did he say anything about it." Bloom asked.

"No... I'm scared of what it's gonna say and what it could be."

"Musa daon't worry we're here for you" Layla said.

"Thanks, let's get dressed." Shortly after they finished Riven got to the dorm. He came in carrying a really big, light brown book with my realm and some other symble on it.

"You ready to open it Musa?" Riven asked me.

"No, but I don't think I have a choice."I said as we all sat in the floore of the living room and I opened it. A hologram popped up of a reddish purple flame with a treble clef in the middle.

"What is that" Stella asked first.

"I-I don't know"

"What does the book say" Flora asked.

"It's called the flame of harmony apperntly only people in the royal family of Affalter can controll it."

"Flame of harmony?" The girls asked.

"It says 'Centeries ago a arcadia fairy named Mila held one of the most powerful sorces in the universe. The flame of harmony. There was 3 flames called the flames of peace. First the biggest part and part that holds the most power is the harmony flame. It can only be controlled by the royal family of Affalter, or in rare cases if the holder is in the mitst of death a person of his or her choice. Only the royal family can controll it fully, but only one holder can hold it. Second is the flame of water. It has been missing since soon after the creation of the magic universe. Legend says that the owner hid it for protection and for the ownder in it's desteney. Lastly is the flame of fire, held by the royal family of Sparx. Often called the dragon fire, from the protecter of Magix the dragon. Though it holds the least power of the three it is still of high importance to the dimension and the dragon. Together the flames of peace created the Magic deminsion. The flame of harmony has only had three owners. Mila the first, lived for hundereds of years with the flame. Second Mila passed it to her great grand-daughter Mitlin on her death bed. Mitlin was only a child then and didn't know she held the most powerful power in the universe. The power doesn't awaken in the holder untill the holders 18th birthday. A month before this awakening the holder will learn all of this special power.'" Musa read read the first page.

"Musa your mom was the last to have it. What if the third's yours!" Stella pointed out.

"It'll be a month till my 18th in 2 days and nothings happening."

"What else does the book say" Bloom asked obviously trying to hide a little upset in her voice. My guess is she just found out she's not the most powerfull fairy to exist so sad. I love her to death but God EVERYTHING has to revolve around her. I turned the page and almost cryied at the hollagram. Riven knew and held me trying to confort me. It was my mom laying obviously hurt with a huge black shadow hovering over her.

"Uh wait what's Affalter?" I asked still confused I'v never heard of that place and this book is telling me my mom's from there.

"Affalter, I did report once last year. It's an old realm, but mysteriously abandoned. No one is sure of what happend." Tecna said.

"I don't get what this has to do with me just because my mom was from there posibly."

"It said Mila was royalty and your mom's great grandmother. Your mom was and heir."

"So I have a abandoned kingdome. I have to know what happened these people are my family.. I think"

"Musa, you was there for me when I needed help with my flame. I'll help you. We all will." Bloom said.

"Thanks guys. I'ma finish reading. 'Mitlin was musical and after the black shadow tried to attack a spell took away all music from the realm, hoping the power would come to. Instead the power protected Mitlin and she was the only one with the realms main attraction, music. She tried to bring it back but she couldn't on her own. She left the realm knowing the dark shadow would return. She met Hoboe, king of Melody, at a concert. It was love at first sight. They bonded over music. Not long after meeting they married. Even though she barly knew him she married him trusting the power, if you meet your true love it lets you know and shows you the future. Mitlin got into a music carreer in Melody, but as she always knew the darkness found her.

The dark shadow has been after the flame for centeries. All that is known of his identity is he was part of the royal family, since he knows he can controll the flame.

Mitlin found out the Affulter's people we're trapped deep in a hidden part of the realm. Legend says to bread the spell of Affalter, realeas the people, and defeat the dark shadow the flames of peace must come together once again.' "

"Musa we can safe it I have the flame of fire, you-" Bloom interupted.

"No I don't I can't have the flame! I can't have this and have the shadow come after my baby."

"I won't let that happen" Riven said.

"Riven please don't even say you'd try to stop it I can't handel something hurting you."

"Musa it's the right thing to do" Flora said. "Well not Riven fighting but the flames of peace."

"Hey! I'm a very strong hero!" Riven pouted.

"Sure you are honey" I said kissing his cheek.

"Flora I know, but what if I don't have it, what if it's gone and who knows about the flame of water."

"Wait I remember something from when I was little. The flame of water something about it in my realm." Layla said.

"Really Layla that's great maybe we can find it maybe it'll work out" Bloom said.

"Musa finish reading" Riven said.

"The shadow of darkness came to Melody. Mitlin gave her power to the heir of Affalter and Melody, her baby daughter Musa. Thinking she safed her daughter and the flame. But a spell brought young Musa to the fight. Mitlin jumped in front of Musa and was killed by the shadow. Musa power protected her, and sent the the shadow away. The power is not fully in the young princess, part of it is hidden in places only Mitlin knows."

"Well that sucks" Stella said.

I was crying and Riven was wipeing the tears from my eyes. "He said she was sick, she died protecting me. This power I have to find it for my mom. I have to protect it she died for it and for me."

"We'll help" everyone said.

"Anything else" Riven asked.

"A chapter called Desteny."

"Well read it" the girls said.

I turned the page and the winx appered with Roxy.

"That's us" Stella said.

"Really I didn't know" I said sarcasticly.

"Oh shut it Muse, I'm blonde." she laughed.

"It says ' Yeah it says we meet and with you I compleat my desteny."

"And we will help no matter what." Layla said.

"Wait Roxy's in the picture, she just got her charmix. I can't put her in this much danger." I said. The we all noticed Roxy in the doorway.

"Musa I've heard most of it. I'm helping you you need me obviously."

"Roxy what if_"

"I don't care you need my help. You was there when I needed yours. I'm helping."

"Fine" I gave in. Roxy came and sat down with us.

"Finish the book." I turned the page, and gasped.

"We'll loose one of us and their soul mate. She'll be the holder of a flame and have to choose who to give it to."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Flora I think you could controll a harmony power the pest if it's me I want you to have it."

"Musa I-"

"Pleas Flo"

"Okay I'll do it"

"If I'm the holder of water Stella I want you to have it" Layla said.

"Really?" Stella said.

"Ofcourse."

"And if it's me I'm giving you the fire."

"Bloom I'm no where near-"

"You can handle it I believe in you."

"Okay I'll do it"

"Next page" Tecna said.

A fair hollagram came up.

"oo cute outfit" Stella said. It was a dark blue long sleeve off shoulder top. A skort like Bloom's skirt in her first transformation but the same blue as the same boots as all of them and big wings like Roxy.

"The words are messed up all I can read is Mitlin's brother.. wait brother..."

"Woh if we have a boy andit comes out in a winx outfit-" Riven started.

"You will love it as is Riven you did this to me you love this kid mini skirt or not!" I yelled scaring him a little.

"Uh uh I-I will" he stuttered.

"So what are we gonna do now" Layla asked.

"Talk to Faragonda I guess." Musa sighed and everyone agreed Monday morning we'd talk to Faragonda.

_**Okay I don't really like the ending but at least I got a chapter out. Sorry it didn't show the other couples I just think this needed a chapter to itself. If you have any ideas tell me and I wanna know which one y'all want to be killed. So tell me which one. REVIEW.**_


	6. Dates and Breaks

_**So this is tecnically chapter 5 part 2 since in chapter 5 I didn't show the other couples. And thanks Natty, B for pointing out I forgot to add names to one of the convos. Bloom is talking to Roxy when she names who she'll give her flame to. well any ways dont own winx heres chapter 6 dates and breaks. Helia's poem by Andrew Landon.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Flora**

In all honesty I had mixed feelings about this poetry reading. I love Helia, but in a way I think he cares more about his job than me. All he seems to be able to think about is the job, not what would be best for us. I have to graduate, become guarden of nature. If he don't understand that maybe he's not who I thought he was. I got ready any way and walked to the reading. When I walked in he was just walking on stage. He smiled at me and I got that nervas feeling I get everytime he looks at me.

"These two poems are writen for someone that I love a lot. First on is called 'Away from her'... She's lovely, her hands are trembling because she was moved by my love. My sorrow. Because no one has ever loved her with this passion, because she is almost 18 years old (really says 20 but that wouldnt work with Flora:D) and yet if she died the next day, there would be no one to mourn like I would. She knows I would still mourn after more than 20 years. I fell in love with her because the first thing I had done to her was hurt her. I might of never noticed her as a person if I had not seen the pain in her eyes.  
>The time came and I was waiting for her to leave. I didn't wait. I wasn't really able to think about what was happening. I was just there. When I went to drive to see her for the last time, it didn't seem like the last anything. I don't remember driving home. Unlocked the door, close all my windows. Took a bath. I sat. I listened to the phone ring and went to bed. It was that day again, and then it wasn't. This was several times happening. Sometimes I'd reach out to touch her face so I'd know I wasn't alone. Someone said that the pain would go away but I'm not sure that's where I want it to go. It's how I feel her most sharply, and without it...Every move I make echos because she's not here to absorb me. I don't like bouncing back at myself. An ex lover wants your soul, wants your life then your death too. And you give it, its the only way to feel anything again. It's no event, It's nothing that happened, it's just you. The anger and the beauty that never really goes away. It's not something you could wait out as it disappears, nothing ever really just disappears. My mind still clings to the image of her. Love grows far beyond the physical person. It finds it's deepest meaning in her spiritual being, her inner self. Whether or not she's actually present...Somehow it's important to me. I just wish the people you want the most, want you just the same. I wish the people you were with for so many years are actually your soul mates, are actually the people you do marry. I miss being so comfortable knowing that she loved me, thinking nothing would tare us apart. She's gone and I can't do anything about it. and thats the hardest part, is when you can't do anything about it when you know you want to and you know you would if you could. But you're happy, if she's living her life in happiness and in love, even if it's not with you. You're happy, You're happy because at least she's still smiling..." Every one in the room, even me, was in tears. When he ended everyone cheered.<p>

"My next and last poem for the night is called the deffenition of love... . Love is a funny thing. You expect it to be easy. You expect it to be a world of roses and laughs and perfect moments that you find only in movies. You expect her to always say the right thing, and always know exactly how you feel, or exactly how to react to it. You expect her to calm you down when you're yelling or to chase you when you run away. You expect so much that you feel entirely, and utterly defeated when something doesn't exactly match up with all your plans. But that's the thing. Love isn't a plan. It doesn't have a certain beginning and it certainly has no end or visible finish line to those deeply in it Love happens; it is so incredibly messy. People around you can't comprehend why you do the things you do, or why you fight so hard for something that seems to cause you so much pain, because simply, they can't see. They can't see the invisible ring of insanity that surrounds you when you're in love. It's inconvenient and painful and devastating at times, but we can't live without it. What you don't learn is how hard love is. How much work it takes. How much of ourselves we have to put into it. How it isn't worth it until we are complete and utter idiots about it. Love isn't her calming you down when you yell. It's her yelling, just as loud, just as hard, right back at you, right in your face to wake you up and to keep you grounded. It isn't bringing you roses everyday or cute things that make your relationship appear more presentable. It's after a long fight, that drains the life and bones right out of you both, and yet her showing up at your door the next morning anyway. It's not her saying all the right things or knowing exactly how to handle you. So no, it's not her caressing your hair and telling you everything is going to be alright. It's her standing there, admitting she's just as scared as you are. You have to remember that with love, you're not the only one involved. You've unknowingly put your life, your heart into the palms of another persons hands and said, here. Do what you will. Mash it into mince meat. Or forget I ever handed it to you. As long as you have it. It makes us crazy. It makes reality invisible and it erases all the lines that we shouldn't cross. Because love isn't about fencing ourselves in; feeling safe, feeling sure about the future. It's about scaring the shit out of every nerve in our body, but pushing forward anyway. Because all the fighting and all the tears and all the uncertainty is worth it. And it's a hell of a lot better, than being 100% happy without someone to show us that there is a world of a difference between feeling 'happy' and feeling whole". The crowd cheered once again. I was still in tears, the poems were just so beautiful. I found him soon after he left teh stage.

"Helia, that was so beautiful."

"Thank you. Flora please come with me."

"Helia look think just for a minute not about this job. Think of me. us. I'm so close to graduation. Becoming a guarden fairy. I can't just up and leave that. I love you so much Helia, and if you love me at all you won't take my dreams away from me. You'll come and find me after I graduate." I said in tears.

"I will when I get time. This internship, who knows how long it'll be." That's when I relized it. I got up.

"Helia, I relize now our relatioinship will always come second to a internship. Helia I love you and I'm willing after I finish high school, to give up any job or anything to be with you. Can't you do the same." After minutes of him not answering. I left heart broken and angry.

**Stella**

Brandon was taking me to the lake for my suprise... on the bike. Gir I've told that boy a million times tell me before hand if we're taking the bike. He just don't understand the art of hair, and what that bike does to it, if not prepared. Finally the bike parked. It was beautiful. The trees sparkled with lights, and those lights reflected off the water. The place was just hard to put in words, it was beautiful, magical. Even for a fairy like me.

"Brandon, I love it!"

"Well only the best for my princess."

"But really the bike makes my hair look like a poodle!_" I started to complain out of habbit. He interupted it by kissing me. "I love you stell." I giggled.

"I love you too." He led me to the table and we ate. I could tell something was bothering him. He seemed so nerves ever since he picked me up.

"Brandon is something bothering you snookums?"

"No sweetie, but uh" he got up. " I want to ask you something."

"Ye-yes Brandon." Then well not really that suprising he got down on one knee.

"Look I know I'm not a prince or really any thing, but I love you more than anything. Stella will you marry me?"

"Brandon, I don't care your not a prince. Of course I'll marry you!." I said almost crying. Then he picked me up off of my chair and hugged me.

**Bloom**

"So it said one of the faries is gonna die" Sky said. After I told him of the book.

"No either Layla and Nabu, Riven and Musa, or me and you. It said a flame holder." I explained.

"Bloom don't worry you have the dragon you can take anything."

"It's the weakest flame Sky.I'm the weakest what's happening I'm not use to this. I can't I mean we can't die maybe we shouldn't-"

"Bloom! this is different because it doesn't revolve around you. Are you seariously considering leaving Musa in this trouble. She has always been there for you, and that was to safe just you. She has two kingdomes, a family, a power, Riven, herself, and the baby to protect. Bloom I love you, but honestly your conceded. Don't get mad, but think of your friends think of Magix."

"I know Sky. I'm just use to it you know. But this different from my times."

"Yeah way less depended on. Bloom what's happened to you. I fell in love with someone who's always there for her friends not someone who only cares about herself." Well I'm loosing Sky over this.

"I- I fine I'll do it."

"And so what if your the weakest flame, be happy you have one and still so powerful."

"Your right Sky."

**Timmy**

I was walking through Magix after yet another fight with Tecna. Everything has to be "logical" with her, she never can just act on being in love. Does she even love me?

" Uh are you okay?" I heard a girl ask. I turned around to see a very pretty fairy. She was tallish. Probably 5'8"-9", long wavy blonde hair, and a slightly pale skin tone. She wore a light demim mini skirt, a light pink tank top, colorfull knee socks and black converse.

"I'm fine" I said smiling at her. "I'm Timmy"

"I'm Carson" she said smiling back. " Your one of the specialist aren't you."

"Yeah. I am."

"Hey would you like to um get some coffee or something."

Deep down I knew it was wrong since I'm tecnically still with Tecna, but what could coffee hurt. "Sure Carson".

Over coffee we talked about lyterly everything in our lifes. She just graduated from Beta acadamy, was engaged but broke it off since they didn't do anything but fight... It's suprising how much fun I can have with someone I just met. We ended up walking down the street. I was walking her home.

"Timmy I had a really good time."

"Me to Carson." Then well our little coffee trip wasn't a freind thing. We kissed for what seemed like forever. Then we continued walking home...

**Layla**

In dorm with Nabu and winx(sorry its so short)

"So the weddings coming up" Bloom asked.

"Yeah they said we have till the end of this summer." Layla answered.

"OO Layla me and you should do a double wedding" Stella suggested.

"Is that okay with you honey" Layla asked Nubu.

"Off course sweetie." he answered.

"But one thing we're doing nothing till we help you Musa."

"Layla don't put your life on hold for this."

"Hey I possibly have part of the flame so I need to do this to."

_**Well don't forget about the poll it'll close when ever I get to chapter 15(: hope you like this chapter. tehe.. now Timmy wonder what else happend on his little coffee with a new freind. And Bloom isn't she sounding just a little selfesh. And don't you feel sorry for Flora. Update soon . REVIEW(:**_


	7. the dream

_**Okay so this chapter I didn't really do a ruff draf of I just really wanted to get a couple more stories out and update them before color guard and schooland dance start and I won't be able to update that much but I'll try my hardest. Oh yeah um if you have any ideas for a brandon/stella or musa/riven storie i want to do another one but I really want to do a ethan sara from my baby sitters a vampire. but anyways chapter 7**_

**With Musa(sorry whole chapter is musa for the ones who were wanting more of the others next chapter I promise)**

The book said what ever was suppose to happen should have happened 2 days ago. Maybe I'm not the holder of the flame. I thought as I walked in the bath room to change into my pj's. Before I put on a purple tank top I looked at my baby bump, well really my stomachs still flat but if you knew I'm pregnant and looked closely you'd see it.

"I'm sorry for all of this. This should have never happened no child deserves to be born into this much drama with parents still in high school. I just don't know what to do." I put the pj's on, brushed my teeth and hair, and washed my face before leaving and to her room and quickly falling asleep.

I really wasn't that tired but I fell into a sleep that I couldn't wake from. First I was surrounded by darkness. Then I seen a shadow, it was slowly walking towerds me. I backed up but then heard my mothers voice.

"Musa"

"Mom! where are you help me"

"Musa use the flame you have to learn how to summon it."

"How"

"Belive in the flame in yourself in me." I did as I was told and then started glowing a strage purpple color. Then a music note came out of my chest and I was transforming, but strangly not into enchantix or believix. The same purple glowing glitter went threw my hair. It turned into a long braid with a beautiful tiar. Then really big redish transperent wings appeared with music notes on them. Then a red shirt kinda like a strapless bra with a red short skirt. Puffy little sleeves unatted to the shirt with a transperent sorta rap. And a sord ring thing like stellas in season one., but gold with a buterfly and music note.(pix uploaded soon)

"Great Musa the transformation is compleat not try to controll your powers."

"How"

"Take this book it's a book of this transformation. Every power you have and everything to this transformation is in here."

"Mom what do I do next."

"This month train your powers. Then destiny will begin. I'm not going to llie everyone will be in great danger. You have to do this Musa for me for the baby for RIven."

"I-I'll try"

"I'm proud of you sweetie"

"Really mom. I'm in high school knocked up "

"Honey its all part of your destiny. Now please don't be scared and even though I'm not here in person I'm always with you"

"How"

"Read the book baby" Then she dissapered at the sound of beeping wich was my alarm clock.

I woke up to Tecna skaking me.

"Musa what happened you was glowing and talking and huvering all night"

"the dream. The flame."

_**Im sorry its so short but I wanted to update and this is a necessery chapter but I really didn't have much planned for it. pwz review and tell me ideas for her powers and the book.**_


	8. Just the start

_**Sorry I took so long for a update but I've had color guard everyday since my last update and school starts in a few days so I'll try to update another chapter before it starts. **_

**Chapter 8- Just the start**

**Musa:**

All day I've been distracted by that dream. All the book did was talk about my transformation and the other two flames. I wasn't ready to find the other flames yet, I've never been the one with power and I don't think I can handle the pressure. If something goes wrong it's all my fault, I can't handle that. I had to talk to Faragonda, so I got up out of my bed and got dressed. I put on my red soffie shorts, not wanting to spend 20 minuts trying to get my almost 3month pregnaunt butt in anything not streachy, and a black tank top. I quickly side braided my hair and slipped on my favorite flip flops.

I went to the main area to find Bloom, Roxy, Stella, and Layla.

"Hey guys where's Flo and Tec"

"Tecna libary as always, and Flora left saying something about moving on and left." Stella answered.

"Where you going?" Layla asked.

"Talk to Faragonda. She doesn't really know about any of what's going on."

"Yeah she can help with the flame stuff." Bloom said.

"Musa when are you finding out about the baby?" Roxy asked.

"I'm not sure your the only ones that know about it."

"oh well I wanna know right away" Roxy said exitedly." I got to go to a field trip bye winx" she said leaving.

"Bye Rox" we all said.

"So Stell whats up with you your practily glowing.." I said noticing her overly happieness.

"Brandon proposed" she yelled.

"OMG congrats" we all yelled.

"Wait I'm knocked up and your the one getting married." we all busted out laughing.

"Hun it took him a year to ask you out lets not push it with a marraige proposale." Bloom said.

"I know but with all this flame crap the baby almost doesn't seem real."

"Well it is you can't forget the baby." Stella pointed out.

"How could I. It reminds me everytime I try to put on my old jeans."

"Don't worrie you can barly tale." Layla said.

"Thanks Layla. I should go I'm meeting Riven in a hour and want to talk to Faragonda before."

"Bye Muse." They all said after I left.

"I always knew there was something special about you Musa." Faragonda said once I finished telling her about the books and the dream. " I thought the flame could have been in you but I couldn't be sure."

"It is and now I have to learn this power, find the rest of it, find the water, find who owns it, rescue all these people, restore my kingdome, then raise this kid."

"Musa it'll be fine, and Alfea will do anything to help with this baby while your on this mission."

"Thank you Miss. F. What about training."

"hmm I'll meet with the teachers and work something out meet me here in the morning. We'll have to replace your classes with this training. You have no idea how importent this is."

"What about the rest of the flame."

"When your ready find it."

"I'm not ready. I don't even know if I can do this!"

"you'l..."

"Enough pep talks they don't work okay I've never been the one with power I can't handle this I just I'm training because my mom asked me to. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Okay so I'll be here in the morning but I have to go talk to Riven." I left so I can calm down. I can't do this. It's to much for me. This is to dangerous and plus I'm pregnant I can't go on a life threatening mission.

I walked outside to find Riven waiting on me.

"Hey Muse what's wrong."

"I can't do this its to dangerous I'm pregnant I can't do something life threatening and I've always been the weak one I can't have all this resposiblilty I won't do it and don't even tell me other wise." I said hugging him crying into his chest.

"It's fine baby. You'll be fine."

"I can't Riven okay, now lets change the subject please." I said.

He whiped the tears away. "Okay" Then we walked down town.

**Flora(tell me what you want to happen with Flora because I'm on writers block with her in this story)**

I still love Helia so much, and I was hopping he would call and say after high school I'll come get you then marry you. But he just let me leave. What am I going to do without him I thought to my self.

**Tecna**

Something was going on with Timmy I knew it. He ignored my text, he was never home, he just is not here. I was walking downtown hopping I'll see him somewhere. I walked into a coffee shop hopping he'd be there on his laptop like normal. But he was there not on his laptop. Instead he was making out with some girl in a corner. I can't believe he's cheating on me! I walked over to them and cleared my throat. He looked at me and blushed.

"Timmy what the hell"

"Tecna look I can explain."

"Really I'd love to hear it"

"look, uh Carson I'll be right back" He said to the girl kissing her on the cheek.

"Hurry back babe." She told him causing the pain in my heart to get worst.

He took me by the arm and led me to another side of the coffee shop.  
>"Look Tecna you can't honsetly say you thought our relationship was even still a relationship."<p>

"Timmy please why"

"I'm sorry Tecna but I need a relationship not someone against them. You'll always be my first love,and I hope we can be friends. I'll always be here for you Tec, but right now I need to be with Carson." He said walking off.

**Riven**

Me and Musa was sitting in the park when it hit me. The reason we haven't been in public for months. The witchs. They thought I still was under the spell, and Alfea was our only safe place. Maybe we'll be safe this time. but as soon as I thought that I heard it.

"Looks like we've been tricked." Darcy said. I was tired of this I've been caught.

"Yeah you have now what witches." I said.

They shot there little power thing at me slinging me across the room

**Musa**

"RIVEN!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do I know you don't have the training for you power and your weak without it. and plus you cant do anything to us try and kiss your little baby bye bye." That's it I'm done with them years of their crap. I know I can beat them, with this power from the dream.

I started glowing purple as I did in my dream. Then I heard my moms voice. "You can do this sweetie just believe." I finished the transformation and it went bye so fast. I felt something like a exxplosion, but not bad if that makes since, I heard the three witches scream and soon fade. I seen everything start to black out. I woke up in my human form, with Riven holding me in the park.

"That was amazing, but they said something I think is important."

"What did they say"

"I'm not sure what it means, but "Where nothing compared to what's soon to come""

"It means this won't go away no matter how hard I try to make it. I have to train and do this."

"I'll be here for you baby." RIven said kissing me.

"Just please be carefull remember this was just this begining and_"

"I was caught off guard" he said.

"All I know is I'm finding the flames and training I'm safeing my kingdome!" I said.

**So here's the 8th chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. and idk if any one of yall watch it but I'm coming out with a my baby sitter's a vampire story really soon. and Review this story and if you have any ideas tell meh and don't forget my poll about Musa's baby I'll be closing it soon.**


	9. AN

**Sorry it's just a A/N but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating much. I'm working on the next chapter of this story and it should be up this weekend hopefully. I don't know if any of you would wanna read it but mes telling ya anyways. I'm working on a Icarly story and 2 neds declassified stories. True I know no one really reads the ned ones any more but I like them and it was fun to write so read it if you wanna I really want a review on it to see if it was anygood (: and the winner of the poll was... TWINS BOY?GIRL! :D thinks everyone who voted (: **


	10. The Vision

_**I can't begin to say how sorry I am for just now updating this story. But I was on writers block and every time I went to write this chapter it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted the story to go but after a break and a lot of planning I finally got Chapter 9 finished so please don't be mad about the really long wait I swear no matter what I'll finish this story. **_

**Chapter 9**

**Flora **

Tomorrow he'd be gone forever. Leaving me behind, but could I blame him writing's his life just as the winx is mine. I should have known he'd pick writing, after all he gave me the choice I chose winx.

I walked to my favorite coffee shop, when I saw it. Helia with some girl. The girl was a few inches shorter than him, had shoulder length almost black, blue hair, and was wearing a uniform for a private school just out of Magix.

_'It hasn't even been a week yet and he's moved on. Maybe I wasn't as important as I thought I was to him' _When he saw me he said something to the girl and walked over to me.

"Flora I was hoping it'd have the chance to tell you goodbye." he said with a sad smile.

"And what show off the fact you've already moved on!" I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about"

I pointed to the girl who was looking at a menu.

"Flora that's my little sister Abigal. She wanted to see me before I left,"

"She's your sister" I asked feeling like a major jerk for accusing him of having someone else.

"Yes."

"Hellia I'm so sorry it's just you're leaving and I know you'll be with other people so I guessed and I was-"

He cut me off "Flora there won't be other girls. Let's talk we can work something out, I don't want to loose you, but you of all people should understand I can't give this up."

"I don't want you to, will your sister mind if we talk." We looked back at her flirting with one of the workers.

"She never gets out of her all girls private school I'm sure she'll find entertainment." we both laughed.

We decided that on breaks we'd switch off coming home and going to him, on holidays he'd take a week off the week after the holiday and visit me. One weekend a month he'd come visit or me go to him. And once I graduate we could then get married, and be together.

**Techna **

It's been a week since Timmy and I broke up. I pretended that I was fine, nothing bothered me only Flora who heard me cry to sleep every night knew I was hurting.

Every time we hang out with the guys he brings Carson. The other girls love her, but I can't for one she's a witch and she took my only boyfriend ever. I just pretend she's a friend and that I can befriends with Timmy again when deep down it kills me looking at them.

**Stella **

_We had a hard fight, we barley won. Bloom ended up giving me the flame, but in the end she survived. I wasn't sure where we was but I knew that that place was now destroyed. I thought it was over, until we heard that evil laugh. _

_It was Icy, it was obvious she was about to go like her witch sisters just had, but you could tell she was going to fight. _

_She used her last attack before finally dying on me but I shielded it, but not knowing how to work these knew powers it bounced off the shield and hit him. It hit Brandon. He fell to the ground or cracked rocks. I dropped my shield and ran to him, the other specialist and winx all started to disappear leaving me and Brandon. But Brandon's breath was to low, and his heart beats to slow. _

_I was crying. He held a shaking hand up to my face and whispered "Stella I love you please remember even if I'm not there I'll love you baby forever and always." _

_I kissed him and felt his breathing slowly stop and his heart's last beat. "I love you Brandon. Forever and always." _

I sat up in my bed crying and sweating, and thinking God it was just a dream. A horrible dream.

**Bloom**

I know this makes me sound really selfish but I can't help with the flame, not when my life's a stake. And I can't give my flame away really mom options are die or be human. Why should I help. There has to be a way to stop this, maybe if I get rid of Musa's flame nothing can happen to me...

**Layla **

I walked into my room to see Piff in a deep sleep. But something was different I went over and picked up the small pixy. Right when our skin made contact something that's never happened before happened. I saw Piff's dream.

_I was a baby, my mom and some woman was leaning over my crib._

"_It's dangerous for her" the woman said, "She won't be able to handle it"_

"_It's her power, she'll learn to handle it"_

"_She's a princess she's not suppose to have the power, she doesn't need it."_

"_You don't know that Sophia." _

"_Just let me have it I'll hide it, if she really needs it she'll find it when it's time"_

"_You think I'm just letting you have the flame."_

"_You don't have a choice" with that the woman took the power from me. _

"_It's not use to you, you can't use it anyways."_

"_I know that, not until she gives it to me. One day she'll find it and she'll realize it's no use to her and give it to me."_

"_Where are you hiding it."_

_That's when she made a aqua blue, oval shaped object and my power went inside of it. "It will be hidden in Andros lake in a tunnel. She'll know where to go when it's time" _

Layla ran out of the room to find Musa and Riven walking in.

"Layla what's wrong" Musa asked me.

"I know where the flame is"

**Musa**

Riven went with me to Faragonda today. I decided I would start my training. In one month we would go for the flame and then from there everything will change. I don't know if I can handle all that's happening but what am I going to do I know my girls aren't going to risk the life of the universe over saving us so why should I? I mean just because I'm about four months pregnant, but at least I'm a light weight so I don't show much, but still what if this is dangerous to the baby. Faragonda said that flame babys don't stay 9 months that at the end of my training I'll have my baby. Or should I say babies, she told us today it was twins, a little boy and a little girl. I don't know how to feel about that, but Riven seemed exited so I guess it can't be that bad...

**Well I don't want to go into another long writers block so please send your ideas. Like anything with Techna and Flora and where to go with Stella's story. I know not much happened in this chapter but I'm taking this story's plot slow to make it longer ^_^ I hope you like this chapter haha I finally told the winner of the poll for making the chapter wait so long:D... well you know the drill Review vvvvvv**


	11. Im Sorry

So I've pretty much abandoned this story and Im so sorry... honestly I lost inspiration in it, but I want it to be finished so if someone would like to help me write it that would be amazing if not I'll try my best to wrap it up


End file.
